


Dollar Gossip

by Control_Room, Random_ag



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [38]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Eska misunderstands what went down, Gen, Gossip, Kim Gets The Yellies, Mild Language, Rumors, Some crude language, Willy and Shawn are skeptical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Kim MUST speak to somebody about this.
Relationships: Reference to Joey/Henry, Willy Franks & Eska
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Dollar Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> directly after "penny for your thought"

Willy had finished his sweep, and was relaxing in Shawn’s hideout with Eska curled on his lap like a large purring python, while his Irish sweetheart had gone to get all three of them a pot of tea for their little work troubles. 

He was just about to have himself a bit of a nap when he felt his inhuman friend's head rise from the soft pillow of his legs. Opening his eyes to see what had surprised Eska, the janitor witnessed the descent from the stairs of an unnaturally stiff Kim, who sported a large grin and a couple shades of flush on his already dark face.

“Kim, ya look like yer gonna explode,” Willy remarked with a yawn and a touch of concern. “The hell is the matter with you?”

“I am _so glad_ you asked.” the toymaker replied as he vibrated at a high enough frequency that he was nearly phasing through the floor, his son observing such unusual behaviour while getting half a mind of gently lifting him from the ground as to not have him get accidentally stuck between the wooden tiles: “I just saw the _cutest shit_.”

Willy’s eyes narrowed just a bit. _He_ was the cutest shit. No one was cuter than him. Well, Wally would argue otherwise and state that _he_ was cuter, which usually ended in the brothers brawling while their boyfriends debated reminding them that they were identical. 

There was one person, however, who was not exactly cute-- more along adorable-- that Willy knew could do the most adorable things that even brought a smile to his lips. So if Kim was talking about that person, then Willy would let it slide. 

“Father.” a voice croaked with the tone of an ancient very concerned oracle: “You are going to the wrong universe with your shakes.”

“That will be acceptable, my boy,” Kim waved off. “Any universe where I can talk about this is a good enough one for me.”

“What is it?” Eska asked with a rumble, head tilting like a long necked spider. Willy nodded: “Yeah, what’s gotten ya all happy?”

His father beamed at him, a humongous grin splitting his face in half: “Johan is too sweet for my arteries. The glucose is clogging my veins.”

Willy nodded sagely.

“He is very kind and soft.”

“Thought he was boney.”

“No no, not soft like squishy, Eska, soft like his heart.”

“Heart _is_ squishy.”

“Not the physical organ, I meant as in he's gentle!”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

The janitor patted his friend's wild hair and turned to Kim, who had not very patiently waited to speak, nodding at him. On cue, the toymaker took a breath and shot the words out of his mouth as fast as he possibly could.

“He asked Henry to get into his bed and I heard how he said it and I can't believe someone could be that sweet when talking about _that_.”

“But the rose and sun always are in the same bed?” Eska pointed out, confused, and consulted his internal clock. “Very early now. This an early bedtime for them?”

“I should phrase that differently,” Kim remarked airily, still with a massive smile. “Joey asked Henry to _go_ to _bed_ with him-- to _do things_ with him.”

“Magic?”

Kim inhaled.

“Yes, actually.” he agreed (referring to the most well known meaning of the phrase and not its literal sense). “Just… in bed.”

Willy started awake, choking on air, eyes wide. Shawn came in to see that sight, and blinked with a frown, his face blank with the shock of hearing those two cursed words again. 

“Man, in no way in hell can somethin’ like that be ‘cute’,” Willy finally argued, coming back to reality. “Nuh-uh. Nope. You can’t tell someone ‘I wanna fuck’ in a way that’s cute.”

Eska's eyes narrowed confused, about to correct him for they had clearly planned to surprise each other with card tricks and prestidigitation in the comfort of their bed, but Kim preceded him as he frantically nodded at incredible speeds: “You weren't _there_ , you didn't _hear_ that _mad man_ writing a verbal love letter complete with fancy paper and rose perfume straight on the spot to ask the love of his life to--”

He cut himself off as he felt wood particles starting to mingle with his atoms, stopping his shaking body in genuine fear of accidentally melting through solid objects into the level beneath.

“Hi,” Shawn said, finally finding his voice. “Question. What the _fuck_ are we talkin’ about.”

“ _Shawn_ , my _friend_ ,” Kim swiveled around to face him like an exceedingly large tarantula caught right in the middle of a manic episode, the Irishman stepping back with the tea sloshing in the pot. Shawn felt his fight or flight response kick in immediately and he slammed it down (not the tea pot, thank heavens, the response) via standing in place perfectly still, probably waiting for the threat to exhaust its energies on him and turn to focus on more interesting things, his rational brain reminding him that this _was_ Kim, not a giant fuzzy arachnid. Though honestly, Shawn, for a moment, decided he would have rather it had been the spider, especially when he opened his mouth once more; “Shawn. Shawn, Shawny-boy, Sean, Shawn. Shawn. I have witnessed a most blessed exchange.”

“You calm yer tits this instant and let me put this down.” the second toymaker stopped him immediately and rushed to place the kettle somewhere he could not accidentally drop it from. He turned to his friend again: “You good now?”

“SHAWN--”

The Irishman slapped a hand on Kim's lips.

“Shh… quiet. Use an indoor voice, unlike yer wife.”

His friend violently sizzled in place much like a hermetically closed pot filled with far too much steam; in order for him not to combust, Shawn decided to keep his hand where it was and look for answers in Willy or Eska.

“Sun and rose are bed magicians.” the latter grumbled at him. Shawn only nodded very slowly, absolutely bamboozled.

He turned to the love of his life. A gesture told him most of what he needed to know. Shawn’s lips went into a straight line and his cheeks went bright red, stark against pale skin.

“Who?”

“Johan and Ray.”

Shawn paused to take a mug, filled it, took a sip, and did a spit take-- all with his hand still containing Kim’s ready to explode mouth. 

“Yer shittin’ me.” he sputtered. “Ray, fine, but _Drew?!_ ”

“Kim there saw them.”

“He _what?!_ ” Shawn’s eyes somehow grew even wider. “YOU WERE A VOYEUR? BY _THEM?_ ”

“I DID _NOT_ !” the darker toymaker finally shouted from behind his friend’s palm, outraged and so dark with fluster, he seemed to have turned into a black hole, words flying out instead of drawing all possible matter within. “I’M NOT SOME _CREEP_ ! I ONLY _HEARD_ THEM _DISCUSSING_ DOING THAT!”

Shawn shook his head in shock, sat down on the shelf and threw a plushie at the lever, holding the teapot as he was being transported up to Eska and Willy. Kim hopped on the next available space. 

“I’m telling you it was the most adorable thing,” he managed to say as he unfolded himself from a shelf. Shawn remarked; “You do know there’s a gap to ride up here, right? Also, you can’t ask someone ta fuck in an ‘adorable’ way.”

“Not if it's _you_ , that's for sure!” Kim bit back. Shawn took no offence, being that he _knew_ that. 

“They played cards.” Eska corrected softly, not understanding why everybody got that wrong. Willy patted his shoulder and chuckled slightly. 

“You keep thinkin’ that, Eska.”

“Am right.”

“Sure thing.” Willy sat up a bit taller. “Though use some critical thinking-- if Kim ain’t correcting us… then…?”

Kim gave him a look. His eyes darted to his oblivious son and then back to the janitor as if to say 'I will not be the one to tell him’. Willy shrugged with a small laugh: “Alright, fair enough. Still, can’t be cute.”

“Yes it can!”

“Then tell us,” Shawn reminded him of his previous want, and Kim’s eyes flickered and flared. 

“... The whole conversation?”

“What made it ‘cute’,” Shawn snorted. “‘Course if you want to tell us the whole thing, sure.”

Kim stared into space for a couple seconds, having forgotten the whole thing for a moment. He blinked once or twice as Willy physically snapped him out of it. The scent of tea filled his lungs, the other three sipping from Shawn’s tasteful swear mugs as the couple looked at him intently (Eska was trying to slurp his beverage in peace without burning his tongue nor waiting for it to cool down, and could have been less interested in the discussion).

He opened his mouth and gave voice to a string of vaguely comprehensible sounds. Willy managed to grasp ‘He told him’, ‘love of his life’, and ‘understanding and cute’, with some sobbing. Willy nodded slowly. 

“Well, we’ll see tomorrow.”


End file.
